naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Formy Jinchūriki
Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sora (Tylko anime), Utakata (Tylko anime), Menma Uzumaki (tylko film). Po nacisku na czakry ich bestii, jinchūriki rozpoczyna początkową transformację. Zostają otoczeni warstwą czerwonej, delikatnej czakry przynając im zwiększoną wtrzymałość, szybkość i uzdrowienie. Czakra bestii uzupełnia jinchūrikich i są w stanie manipulować czakrę do pewnego stopnia: Utakata może tworzyć fale i wybuchy, gdy Naruto może generować fale uderzeniowe za pomocą ciosów i ryków. W tej formie ciało jinchūrikiego ulega niewielkiej zmianie fizycznej. Kiedy Naruto wchodzi we wstępną formę, jego oczy zmieniają kolor i stają się przecięte, a także paznokcie i kły stają się dłuższe oraz ostrzejsze. Włosy Naruto również rosną i ślady wąsów. W anime, gdy Utakata wchodzi w tą formę, oczy, zmieniły na żółty odcień i nie przechodzi żadnych innych zmian fizycznych. Również jest możliwe dla jinchūrikich, żeby wejść w ten stan czakry wyraźnie pochodzących od nich, a nie tylko zyskuje fizyczne zmiany. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Naruto.png|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Naruto. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Sory.jpg|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Sory. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Utakaty.PNG|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Utakaty. Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Menmy.png|Wstępna Forma Jinchūriki Menmy. Wersja 1 * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sora (Tylko anime), Utakata (Tylko anime), Blue B (Tylko anime), Killer B. Wersja 1 lub co Jiraiya nazywa Naruto "płaszcz demonicznego lisa" (妖狐 の 衣, Yoko nie koromo) - tworzy gęstą osłonę czakry wokół jinchūrikiego. Osłona, przezroczysta, czerwona z bąbelkami czakry (przypominający wrzącej cieczy) tworzących wzdłuż niej, zapewnia stopień ochrony fizycznej. Zmiany fizyczne doświadczają w początkowej transformacji stają się bardziej wyraźnie w wersji 1. Całun, który obejmuje jinchūriki niewyraźnie przypomina odpowiednią ogoniastą bestię; łapy postaci czakry wokół rąk i, w przypadku Killera B czakrowe rogi tworzą na głowie. Bo czakra jest ciągliwa, osłona może wykraczać poza zasięgiem jinchūrikiego, często używa do tworzenia Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, które pozwalają im na interakcję z otoczeniem. Najbardziej znaczącym objawem są ogony, które wyrastają z ciała jinchūrikiego, aż do maksymalnej liczby ogonów, jakie zwierze odpowiada. Jak czakry ramion, te ogony może pomóc jinchūrikiemu chwytając otoczenie. Dla każdeego stworzonego ogona, jinchūriki zyskuje stopniowo większy impuls do szybkości, siły i czakry. Źródło czakry zależy od użytkowników. Dla jinchūrikiego, którzy nie nauczyli się kontrolować bestię będzie szkodliwe: osoby w pobliżu jinchūrikiego doświadcza lekki dyskomfort fizyczny; tych, którzy stykają się z osłoną będzie cierpieć bolesnymi oparzeniami, gdziekolwiek dotyka, sam jinchūriki cierpi coraz większą ilość korozji na ich ciele, które mogą ostatecznie doprowadzi do uszkodzenia części ciała, poza punnktem obsługi. Ta osłona jest zazwyczaj nabyta przez rosnącą wściekłość lub osłabienia pieczęci, która utrzymuje bestia w ramach ciała, a tym samym pozostawia jinchūrikiego coraz mniejszą kontrolę nad ciałem w wersji 1, stają się bardziej zwierzęce i agresywne. Jedną z zalet jest to, że osłona może działać samodzielnie, reaguje na zagrożenia jinchūrikiego może nie być świadomy. Drugorzędnym środkiem wprowadzenia wersji 1 stanem dowodu jest Killer B, który wykorzystuje swoją czakrę w formacji osłony. Podczas gdy Naruto był w stanie komunikować się z Kuramą i poprosić o darowizny czakry przez kilka lat, to zawsze prowadziło negatywne konsekwencje, takie jak zmniejszenie samokontroli i szkodliwe późniejszych skutów czakry, aż Naruto i Kurama połączyli siły. Mimo, że Naruto nie użył tej szkodliwej wersji 1 dla siebie, on był w stanie przekazać innym, a tym samym przyznając wszystkim korzyści osłony. Naruto w jednoogoniastej formie.png|Naruto w jednoogoniastej formie. Trójogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Sory.jpg|Trójogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Sory. Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Utakaty.PNG|Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Utakaty. Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Fukaia.png|Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Fukaia. Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Killera B.png|Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 1 Killera B. Wersja 2 * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Fū, Han, Utakata, Yagura, Rōshi, Yugito Nii, Sora (Tylko anime) Kinkaku, Fukai (Tylko anime), Killer B, Ginkaku. Wersja 2 jest czakrą ogoniastej bestii przekształcana w humanidalnego kształtu, udzielana jinchūrikiemu w bitwie bez całkowitego uwolnienia samej bestii. Używanie ciała jinchūrikiego jako rodzaj endoskeleton, ciemnoczerwony, prawie czarną warstwą czakry. Fizyczne objawy odpowiedniego zwierzęcia, które są obecne w niejedna wersja 1 stanowi wyraźniejsza wersja 2, w pełni odwarzającego bestię w minaturze; zwiękrzenie masy mięśniowej i specyficzne atrybuty, takie jak powłoki i uszy stają się jasno określone. Ponieważ postać osłania tak ciasno wokół nich, cechy jinchūrikiego może zidetyfikować w wersji 2, takie jak czapkę i piec, który nosi Han. Wprowadzenie w wersję 2 tworzy energię, wytwarzana kratery pod jinchūrikich i niszczy wszystkie ograniczenia, które mogą być wcześniej na nich nałożone. Siła, szybkość i czakra ponownie rosną ponad poziomem poprzednich form, osłona pozostawia niezawodną obronę przed atakami i innych funkcji, takie jak ramiona czakry, nadal są dostępne. Możliwe jest nawet dla jinchūrikiego stworzenie czakrę kości wokół siebie; Killer B twrzy byka czaszki w celu przeprowadzenia mocniejszego Rariatto; Naruto na różne okazje, tworzy pełną strukturę szkieletową w zupełności odmienne stanu wzdłuż jego ciała, które są przyłączone do niego przez wiązadła czakry, ale kości nie mają konkretnego celu. Więkoszość jinchūrikich zostali pokazani, jak wprowadzali stan wersji 2 w tej samej ilości ogonów jako odpowiadającej bestii. Kinkaku i Ginkaku, stanowią w tym jeden wyjątek, że nie tylko mają komplet dziewięciu ogonów, ale ogon pozostaje dłużej niż wszystkie inne. Naruto jest wyjątkiem, bo została pokazana w wersji 2 stanie z czterech ogonów (i siedmiu ogonów ogonów w anime). W przeciwieństwie, jak liczba ogonów w wersji 1 może zmierzyć siłę jinchūriki, istnieją obserwację korelacji między liczbą Naruto wersja 2 ogony i jego destrukcyjne możliwości, które przynoszą im jeszcze bliżej odpowiadającej bestii. Naruto ma jeszcze świadomośc wchodząc wersję 2. Jak pieczęć, która trzyma Kuramę będząc podatna przez lata słabła. By w pełni poddając się bestii i własnej wściekłości, Naruto dał Kuramie pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, które następnie tworzy w wersję 2 osłonę wokół niego. Umiejętność Naruto w odróżnianiu przyjaciela od znikającego wroga i atakuje w jakikolwiek sposób pozwolić mu pokonać jego cel, nie zważając na konsekwencje ataku. Sama forma niesie wiele konsekwencji dla Naruto też, jak żrące właściwości palą skórę i plamiąc osłonę z własnej krwi. Regenaracyjne umiejętności przyznane mu jako jinchūriki Kurama może stale leczyć obrażenia, ale w dłuższej perspektywie skrótcić jego życie dzięki stałej destrukcji i tworzenia komórek. Wersja 2 Sory jest również objawiona przez wściekłość i powoduje ten sam rodzaj uszkodzenia ciała. Kinkaku i Ginkaku wydają się wywoływać wersję 2 ze wściekłością, jak również, ale zachowuje kontrolę nad ich umysłami i nie wydają się cierpieć przy padku uszkodzenia ciała. Czteroogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto.jpg|Czteroogoniasta forma wersji 2 Naruto. Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto.PNG|Sześcioogoniasta forma wersji 2 Naruto. Siedmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Naruto; Tylko Anime.png|Siedmioogoniasta forma wersji 2 Naruto; Tylko Anime. Kilka form Wersji 2.png|Kilka form wersji 2. Czteroogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Sory.png|Czteroogoniasta forma wersji 2 Sory. Sześcioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Kinkaku.png|Sześcioogoniasta forma wersji 2 Kinkaku. Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Fukaia.png|Ośmioogoniasta forma wersji 2 Fukaia. Ośmioogoniasta forma Wersji 2 Killera B.jpg|Ośmioogoniasta forma wersji 2 Killera B. Czteroogoniasta forma wersji 2 Dziewięcioogoniastego klona Naruto.png|Czteroogoniasta forma wersji 2 Dziewięcioogoniastego klona Naruto. Częściowa Transformacja * Znani użytkownicy: Gaara, Fū, Rōshi, Yugito Nii, Utakata, Han, Yagura, Fukai (Tylko anime), Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B. Zamiast całkowicie przekształcić cich odpowiedniego zwierzęcia, jinchūriki może izolować transformację do części ciała. Zamiast pojawiać się przezroczysta lub ciemna czakra, te częściowe przemiany w pełni przypominają bestię własne kończyny o futro, wagę, itp ożywieni jinchūriki i kontrolowani przez Tobiego każdy krótki wytwarzał ogon ich ogoniastej bestii, z jednym wyjątkiem Fū, która wytwarzała dwa skrzydła do latania. Killer B, sprawia, że o wiele bardziej celowe wykorzystanie części ciała zdecyduje się częściowo przekształcić. Często tworzy dodatkowe macki, aby zwiększyć jego zdolność do interakcji z otoczeniem, a także w celu ochrony poprawy jego zręczności. On przekształcił jedną z rąk w różnych momentach, albo zwiększył odległość, że był w stanie wyrzucić lub zablokować cios. Częściowe przemiany Naruto były najbardziej znaczące z nich wszystkich. Aby uwolnić się od Chibaku Tensei, wszedł w stan tylko na krótki w pełnej transformacji ogoniastej bestii (które, w tym momencie, byłby wymagany całkowicie zerwać pieczęć); jedyne cechy brakowało do pełni przypominającego Kuramę był dziewiąty ogon, skóra i futro, jego transformacja inaczej dopasowała rozmiar bestii i posiadnia wszystkich innych części ustrojowej czakry. Po uzyskaniu harmonizacji z Kuramą, jego częściowe transformacje są mniej drastyczne, wytwarzając tylko ogony jak inne jinchūriki lub głowę do ataku. Gaara stanowi anomalię w strukturze jinchūriki transformacji częściowych. Natomiast wszystkie pozostałe transformacje jinchūrikich składają się z czakry, Gaary jest wykonana z piasku. Stopniowo pali piasek na jego czole, dając mu coraz bliżej podobieństwo do Shukaku ze zmianą oczu na pasek. Pod wieloma względami jest podobna do wersji 1 formach: jego obrona jest niemal nieprzenikniona gdzie piasek jest stosowany; może rozciągać swoje piaskowe kończyny poza ich normalnym zasięgiem; więcej jego ciało jest pokryte piaskiem, rośnie jego szybkość i siła. Piasek może odłączyć część jego "ciała" od siebie, który zachowuje swój kształt, tak długo, jak on wywiera czakrę do ich utrzymania. Częściowa Transformacja Gaary.png|Częściowa Transformacja Gaary. Kilka Częściowych Transformacji.png|Kilka Częściowych Transformacji. Częściowa Transformacja Fukaia.png|Częściowa Transformacja Fukaia. Siedmioogoniasty klon Naruto.png|Siedmioogoniasty klon Naruto. Częściowa Transformacja Naruto z ośmioma ogonami.PNG|Częściowa Transformacja Naruto z ośmioma ogonami. Częściowa Transformacja Killera B.jpg|Częściowa Transformacja Killera B. Częściowa Transformacja Sory.png|Częściowa Transformacja Sory. Częściowa Transformacja Dziewięcioogoniastego klona Naruto.png|Częściowa Transformacja Dziewięcioogoniastego klona Naruto. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii * Znani Użytkownicy: Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Fū, Utakata, Han, Rōshi, Yagura, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Killer B, Fukai. W zasadzie wszystkie jinchūriki mogą w pełni przekształcić się w ogoniastą bestię, zapieczętowaną w sobie, gd pęka i całkowicie traci kontrolę nad bestią. Jednak ten sposób powoduje śmierć jinchūrikiego. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii jest sposobem na uniknięcie tego. Poprzez albo podporządkowanie ich ogoniastą bestię lub uczą się pracować w zgodzie z nim, jinchūriki może stać się repliką pełnej skali bestii z pełnego dostępu do swojej naturalnej siły i umiejętności. Jeśli zechcą, jinchūriki może przejąć kontrolę tej postaci do samej bestii. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii jest przerażająco mocny i stwarza niewyobrażalne ryzyko uszkodzenia pieczęci. To z tego powodu, że Killer B zabrania skorzystać z płaszcza w normalnych warunkach, jak można łatwo zniszczyć całą wioskę shinobi w przypadku zlekceważenia. Najbardziej niebezpieczną umiejętnością dla tego trybu jest kula ogoniastej bestii. Yugito chętnie przekształca się w Matatabiego. Jej wielkość w tym stanie był znacznie mniejszy niż w przypadku Tobiego zmuszający jej przemianę podczas wojny, dokładna ilość kontroli, że ma nie jest znana. W anime powiedziano, że zdołała się przekształcić z bardzo małych efektów do siebie, gdy była w pełni zapewnić odcisk łapy dla Nekobaa w encyklopedii. Również w anime, Utakata był w pełni przekształcić w Saikena wchłonąć kinjutsu Tsuchigumo z prośbą o pomoc ślimaka. Naruto nie był w stanie w pełni otworzyć bramę Kuramy. Po pierwsze, to dlatego, że z lisem nie współpracują ze sobą, co powoduje wszystkie próby, aby włączyć do niego spowodują miniaturze, kosmiczną wersję bestii, która nie może być utrzymane na bardzo długo. Od tego czasu udało mu się połączyć siły z Kuramą, ale tryb ogoniastej bestii wstępuje, choć dokładne rozmiary są wyjątkowe, jak on nie przypomina bestię jak pozostali jinchūriki. Również unikalny dla Naruto, podczas dostępu trybu mędrca, jego postać Kuramy zyskuje pierścienie wokół jego oczu. Naruto zachowuje ten tryb, nawet jeśli technika Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, z jego postacią Kuramy wielokrotnie większe i silniejsze niż przed i zachowuje okrągłe ślady wokół jego oczu. Dzięki połączeniu jego postaci Kuramy, z dwóch pozostałych stworzonego przez cienistych klonów może objawić formę podobną do jednej dzierżonej przez Ashurę. Tryb ogoniastej bestii Gaary jest wyjątkowa; w przeciwieństwie do innych jinchūriki lub Naruto, składa się z piasku, który może całkowicie roztrzaskać jeśli Gaara jest znokautowany, a to zajmuje sporo czasu na Shukaku, aby uzyskać pełną siłę w formie, kiedy Gaara używa technikę udając uśpienie. Jako taki, nie może natychmiast użyć ogoniastej kuli bestii, zamiast tego koncentruje się na innych swoich mocach, takich jak kontrola piasku lub jego Fūton: Renkūdan. Pod warunkiem jinchūriki jest także mędrzec, mogą gromadzić naturalną energię w bardzo szybkim tępie do punktu, że tylko trzeba pozostać jeszcze przez kilka sekund, aby w pełni uzupełnić ich senjutsu bez konieczności Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu. W Naruto Shippūden 6: Droga do ninja, Naruto i Menma pokazali zdolność do objawienia Kuramy podobny do trybu ogoniastej bestii Obito. Aby to osiągnąć musieli mieć pełną moc swojego Kuramy, który Menma już ponieważ połączył poprzez ich współną nienawiść. Naruto, jednak zrobił krótki rozejm z jego Kuramą, aby mógł go powstrzymać Kuramę, jak i oczywiste, że będzie z pełną mocą. Jest to bardzo praktyczne, w której mogą wykorzystać Kuramę w bitwie bez zerwania pieczęci, szczególnie Naruto, bo nie był jeszcze związany z Kuramą. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Gaary.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Gaary. Pierwsza próba Naruto by wejść w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii.png|Pierwsza próba Naruto by wejść w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto i Minato.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto i Minato. Trójgłowy Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo Naruto z sześcioma rękoma.png|Trójgłowy Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo połączone przez Naruto. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Obito.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Obito. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Rōshiego.png|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Rōshiego. Pięciu jinchūriki w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii.png|Pięciu jinchūriki w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Killera B.jpg|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Killera B. Niekompletny Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto.png|Niekompletny Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto. Unikalne Transformacje Tryb Dziewięcioogoniastego * Znani użytkownicy: Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze. Tryb Dziewięcioogoniastego jest podwyższoną transformacją do tych, z unikalną czakrą Kuramy przypieczętowali do nich. Naruto jest jako jinchūriki Kuramy, w stanie wejść do płaszcza za pomocą bestii czakry yang. Minato Namikaze po zapieczętowaniu lisa czakry yin w jego ciało bezpośrednio przed śmiercią, był w stanie wejść do płaszczu po ożywieniu. Wstępna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Wstępna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Finalna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Finalna Forma Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Tryb Mędrca * Znani Użytkownicy: Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki. Natychmiast po zostaniu jinchūrikim, ciało Obito zbielało i cała prawa strona stała się skalowana, z dziesięcioma występami wynikająca z pleców: pięć w pobliżu jego ramion i pięć w pobliżu bioder. Unikalny wzór Magatama pojawił się także na plecach, którzy pominał wzór z tyłu szaty Hagoromo. Podobnie jak w innych przekształceniach jinchūriki, forma ta przyznawana Obito ogromne zwiększa szybkość i wytrzymałość, jak był w stanie podjąć dwóch Hokage, zarówno znani ich mocy, zupełnie z zaskoczenia, jak również zniszczyć zarówno Senpō: Myōjinmon Hashiramy Senju i połączonej wzniesionej bariery przez czterech Hokage. Po przejściu w kolejną formę, Obito utworzył Gudōdamę, które płynęły z rąk, a on sam mógł latać. Początkowo Obito nie mógł całkowicie kontrolować dziesięcioogoniastego lub jego nowo odkrytymi umiejętnościami, jako nowy jinchūriki ledwie rozpoznaje swoje imię, a jego ciało na pewien czas powiększa się, spowodowane nie używaniem bestii. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim umysłem, Obito przeszedł drugą przemianę. W tej formie występy, na jego górnej części pleców teraz owinięte wokół szyi, a pięć dolne występny rozszerzone przypominają szatę. Również zdobył dwa rogi na czole, prawy jest większy niż lewy, a wzór z sześciu oznaczeń Magatama na jego klatce piersiowej. Obito objawia się osiem dodatkowych Gudōdama, które płynęły w formacji okrągły za jego ciałem, i był w stanie stworzyć połowę shakujō Hagoromo. Podczas wprowadzania swojej wersji w trybie bestii, utworzył ciało dziesięcioogoniastego z kolcami jak występy na plecach, które następnie rozdzielają się ujawniając formę drzewa. Jakkolwiek oddzielone od ciała, drzewo działało jako przedłużenie Obito, choć pozostaje nawet po dziesięć ogonów usunięto z niego. Madara również przeszedł drastyczną przemianę, gdy stał się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, ale w przeciwieństwie do Obito, natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad bestią. Skóra Madary stała się szara i jego włosy odwróciły kolor. Zamiast posiadanego ciała jako odzież, Madara był w płaszczu z pełnym strojem składający się z czakry, wzorem sześciu Magatama poniżej szyi i wzór podobny do Hagoromo na jego plecach. On również zyskał ochraniacz na czoło jak występ, które pojawiły się od lewej strony czoła i miały krzywą tendencję na prawym boku i jednym rogu z lewej strony. Był w stanie stworzyć dziesięć Gudōdama, z których jedna tworzy drugą połowę shakujō Hagoromo, a zyskał zdolność latania. Po wchłonięciu formę drzewa dziesięcioogoniastego, który wcześniej został stworzony przez Obito, Madara zyskał dodatkowe oznaczenia Magatama wokół jego mankiet i obręczy na dole jego ubrania czakry. Po zbliżeniu księżyca mając obie dłonie Rinnegana, Madara obudził w kolorze czerwonym Rinneganaw formie trzeciego oka na czole, pozwalając mu rzucić nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Po rysunku na czakry otrzymał od wszystkich dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii i połowę mocy Hagoromo Naruto wkłada nowy płaszcz czakry mędrca sześciu ścieżek. W tej nowej postaci, tryb czakry Naruto brakuje zwykłej świecącej skóry, pomarańczowe przebarwienia wokół oczu i ma żółte oczy, a nie czerwone lub pomarańczowe, ale zyskuje wzór z tyłu szaty Hagoromo i on jest w stanie stworzyć Gudōdama, które unoszą kule za nim w formacji aurolo-podobne. Naruto zachowuje zdolność do tworzenia ramion czakry, a on staje się zdolny do lotu. Niekontrolowana Transformacja Mędrca Obito.png|Niekontrolowana Transformacja Mędrca Obito. Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego.png|Widok z przodu pierwszej transformacji Obito w Mędrca. Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito.png|Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito. Forma Madary po zaabsorbowaniu Dziesięcioogoniastego.png|Forma Madary po zaabsorbowaniu Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gudōdama.png|Transformacja Mędrca Madary. Transformacja Mędrca Hagoromo.png|Transformacja Mędrca Hagoromo. Transformacja Mędrca Naruto.png|Transformacja Mędrca Naruto. Kategoria:Demony